Blood of the devil Blood of the Angel
by kurokami101
Summary: Rain and Machika's daughter. She has a cross shaped birthmark that burns on her birthday. Rain realizes that Yuca has been reborn but too late. The three are separated and she is at a loss until she meets a red-eyed boy named Tam... YucaXOc...


_Disclaimer: I don't own this and etc._

-0-

I am a wanted man.

One that has been living for over 600 years.

I have outsmarted every man…well, normal man who has ever tried to kill me.

I have spent years learning and studying everything I can.

I been all over this world and see it change over the ages.

I'm definitely older than anyone alive or anyone who was living.

…

If so...I mean, Then why...

Why the hell am I so stupid?

I tried so hard not to get anyone involved…

But…She had to do it.

She always had to do it.

She had to get into my head.

But then, if I hadn't done that so long ago, it would never had happened.

So it was my fault after all.

This is not self pity.

I brought her into this and yet…I never had the power to pull her back out again.

Now as I look at her sleeping there so peacefully after those six hours of pain, I wonder why did I ever let myself do something that stupid.

I mean, I'm dumb.

I know that.

But, I'm not…ignorant.

Experienced. That is what this…well, _thing_ gave me. It gave me years to learn.

And yet, I didn't see this coming.

Ok. I did.

But, I never said no.

I looked over my shoulder again at the small hand that gripped the back of my shirt.

This never wouldn't have happened if I had never met her.

But, if I hadn't…

I'd probably be with Yuca trying to kill everyone and everything that stood standing…

My life is limited.

It is very sad.

I sighed and buried my head between my hands.

A small giggle woke me from my trance.

I starred at the small body that stared back at me with beautiful blue eyes.

She smiled and wiggled in my grim reapers arms.

For a moment I tried to forget what I had first seen.

But it came back as clear as day.

That small silver birthmark over her heart,

In the sign of the cross.

Did I mention that it also stated a date?

No?

12-1-3245

12 years from now, something terrible will happen.

Something in the order of this:

Yuca.

Will.

Come.

Back.

Shit.

I turned my attention to the girl again.

She smiled and raised her feeble arms.

Doctor said that the angle blood would make her age a lot quicker.

Maybe because normal babies shouldn't be able to do that.

She smiled showing-I winced at that- small white teeth.

"Dada!"

-0-

Even in that small cramped place, I could hear it.

Funny how I could hear from inside of my mother.

The first person that would die from my awakening.

But then again, I am already awake…

It was faint.

So faint that I didn't think it was real.

No…It wasn't.

Because that girl can't be that old.

I was sitting in a meadow covered in flowers.

White ones.

The kind that a girl once called "snow"

It wasn't though.

Flowers are nothing like snow.

She was such a stupid girl.

But, as I sat there I heard a voice.

It was beautiful.

Like silver bells chiming in a steeple mixed with the sound of trickling water,

I looked up to see the speaker.

A young girl smiled back at me.

Her eyes were the clearest of clearest blues.

Haint blue.

That girl had eyes like that.

The girl who loved Rain.

But this wasn't that girl.

She had silvery white hair.

Hair that I knew too well.

Rain had that kind of hair.

As she turned, I could see a part of her shirt go down.

Showing s birthmark.

That looked like a cross.

Most likely due to angle blood.

So, here I lay, knowing that somewhere there is a mutated girl growing at an uncontrollable speed.

Rain's girl.

If I could wake up, then I could…

Never mind.

That's funny…

I…

I really want to meet that girl.

And for once.

I…

Don't want to cause her pain or heartache.

Weird.

But then again…

Everything can change.

-0-

_Done! This took very little time so I am happy. Um. If you didn't notice, Rain's POV changes to Yuca's after the _-0-_. Just so you know. Now, I have to make up Rain's daughter...Who do you think she should take after? Machika or Rain? Comment so I know you care._

_Seriously...It means a lot to me..._

_Because..._

_I have no life._

_It is very sad, indeed._

_Next Chapter: Tamwyn and Nimue_

_Who are they? Well, you'll just have to find out...I grin._


End file.
